1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to server cabinets, and more particularly to a server cabinet with a liquid cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
For unified management, many servers can be arranged in a single cabinet. It is well known that the servers in such an arrangement may generate a considerable amount of heat during operation, particularly when they densely occupy the cabinet space. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the servers may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation for the cabinet is very important.
What is needed, therefore, is a server cabinet with a liquid cooling system which can overcome the described limitations.